A virtual application is an application that has been optimized to run on a virtual infrastructure. A fully virtualized application is not installed in a traditional sense, although it is executed as if it were. At runtime, the virtualized application ‘believes’ it is directly interfacing with an operating system and all of the resources managed by it, but in actuality it is not. Virtualized applications run in a virtual environment, such as a sandbox or a container, in a computing system and cannot access resources, applications, and plug-ins that reside outside of the virtual environment, such as resources, applications, and plug-ins that reside in a computing system's physical environment (physical memory). Many plug-ins that reside in the physical environment exist today and provide a number of features to applications that also run in the physical environment. For example, a security plug-in, such as a Data Loss Prevention (DLP) plug-in, can monitor an application to prevent loss of sensitive data, such as confidential data. An email application that resides in the physical environment can load the DLP plug-in to monitor email messages to determine whether any sensitive data is being communicated in the email messages. The DLP plug-in can take action based on a security policy, such as blocking an email message. However, virtualized applications cannot utilize many features provided by existing plug-ins that reside in the physical environment.